The Kunoichi
by Starlite Moon
Summary: This is a readerXraphael fanfiction. It is about a young teenage girl from England that has moved to New York, and her life turns topsy turvy when she meets a boy with luminescent green eyes and a bad attitude. If you want to know more you're just going to have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story so please comment and tell me what you think. Here are a few notes you should know before reading:**

 **1.(Y/N) means "Your Name"**

 **2\. (Y/H) means "Your Height" as in tall or short**

 **Ok so I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or any of the characters mentioned in this story**

* * *

You were sitting in English, it was the last class of the day and you were bored out of your mind. You started doodling random pictures in your book and thinking about your friends back home in England when the bell signalling the end of the day finally rang. You sighed in relief.

You packed your bag and started your way through the corridor towards your locker.

As you turned the corner you found your friend, Ali, leaned against your locker texting who could only be her boyfriend Adam about their next date. You rolled your eyes as you walked towards her.

"Y/N!" she said when she finally saw you. "I have a huge surprise for you! You will never believe it!" she squealed, "Let me guess. You set me up on another double date." You said exasperatedly your British accent very evident. She pouted " You're no fun, you know that? Why won't you just hear me out?" You sigh. "I keep telling you, I don't need a boyfriend, if I meet someone that I like then maybe, but till then I'm not interested." she huffed a "fine" and walked away. You sigh. Typical Ali. You packed the rest of your books in your locker and headed for the private gym on campus where you sneak in every day after school to practice your ninjutsu.

* * *

By the time you headed home it was dark outside. 'Great' you thought 'I over practised again!' As you walked past the alleyway on your way home, you heard voices.

"Give us the money and nobody gets hurt ." You looked down the alleyway only to see three Purple Dragons hassling a shopkeeper for his money. You smirked. 'Time to put my ninjutsu to good use.'

You launched into the alley and spin-kicked the strongest looking one right in the jaw. He stepped back with a grunt. You used this opportunity to grab his wrist and flip him onto the ground, knocking him out. The other two turned around to see what was going on. You used your stealth skills to hide in the shadows making only the Purple Dragon on the floor visible. "Who's there!?" yelled the scrawny looking one menacingly. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He turned around and at that second you sprung out of the shadows and flip-kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell to his knees and yelled at the last of the three, a tall buff guy, to get you. You snorted at the thought of him taking you down. You where about to attack when a ninja star or shuriken flew out of nowhere and embedded itself into his leg. He screamed in pain.

 _Raphs' pov._

We had just went top-side for patrol when we heard loud grunts coming from two rooftops away. Leo signalled for us to move.

We got to the rooftop and looked down into an alleyway. There was a (Y/H), slim girl taking out three Purple Dragons, she flip-kicked the leader in the groin and he fell to his knees. I smirked. She was good. He yelled for the one still standing to get her. She snorted as though she was amused. Just before she attacked, I threw one of my shuriken into his leg and, ignoring Leo's disapproving instructions, jumped down into the alley. I couldn't let her have all the fun.

 _Y/N pov._

Just as he fell to the ground you heard someone yell "Raph no!" You looked up just as someone flew past you. You turned around to see who it was, but were met only with luminescent green eyes staring back at you.

You stared at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. You were quickly growing impatient and had had enough. "Who are you?" you growled menacingly. "Is that any way to treat your saviour?" came the cocky reply. He had a thick Brooklyn accent and you could hear the smirk from his shadowed form.

You got out of your defensive stance and glared daggers at the distorted shadowed form. "I'm not a damsel in distress," you glared "I can take care of myself." He was about to reply when you felt a sting in your right side. You looked down and found the Purple Dragon with the shuriken in his leg, holding a dagger that he had jabbed into your side.

'Why did I let him distract me?!' you scolded. You took a step back and leaned on the wall for support as he ran away.

 _Raphs' pov._

I stared in shock and horror as he drove the dagger threw her side and ran off. I signalled for my brothers to go after him. She had a quick intake of breath before she stumbled backwards into the wall. I didn't know what to do. I decided to wait for Donni to get back and help as much as I could in the mean time. When all of a sudden she let out a small laugh. "That really hurt." she said in a dazed manner. I stared into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking. She just smirked and said weakly "What? You never seen a girl bleeding out before?" I mentally shook myself and realized her eyes where beginning to look glazed over and she was slightly drooping. I looked down at her side. The wound was gushing so much blood that it had started to pool around her feet.

 _Y/N pov._

Your vision was becoming blurry and you felt yourself slowly droop. You snapped back up. You would not show this person weakness. You didn't know what he looked like, let alone if you could trust him.

But soon it didn't matter. As the world started spinning and you collapsed on the ground everything went black. You felt two arms wrap around you as you where picked up and carried. You hated feeling helpless. That was part of the reason you asked your Uncle Kaito to teach you ninjutsu.

Soon all you could make out where voices and the smell of raw sewage.

* * *

 **Ok that was my first chapter ever! Please click that little review button at the bottom and tell me what you think. I will try my best to post once a week but if not I will post ASAP. Any comments are much appreciated. Please and thank you!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Dorian Havilliard: That was not what I was going for Lissa. *smirk***

 **Guest: Thank you so much! When I read your review I tried to finish this chapter as fast as possible! Please tell me what you think!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt, nor any of the characters.**

* * *

You woke up in a daze, you could feel that you where in a bed, but where? Before you opened your eyes you heard voices. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she should be okay, she just needs rest."

'Lost a lot of blood?' you thought 'But how could I-' your thoughts where cut off when the memories of last night flooded back. You started to panic. 'Okay, calm down Y/N, don't show them that you're awake yet.'

You decided to listen in on their conversation until you had the opportunity to strike.

"That's good to hear, but I still don't think it was a good idea to bring her back to the lair. She could be working with Karai and The Shredder."

'The Shredder... you knew that name. That was the name of the man who-' Your thoughts where cut off, yet again, as you heard someone approach the bed. Now was your chance.

You sprung up and took down the one closest to you. He tried to defend but you grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, using him as a shield against the remaining person in the room.

Nobody moved. You where all just staring at each other. When you finally realized something.

"Wait. Are you turtles?"

A smile broke out on the remaining turtle. He had glittering blue eyes and a brown belt packed with ninja stars, smoke bombs and something in the shape of a small turtle shell. He had twin katanas strapped to his back and wore a blue clad mask. He had a sort of authoritative air to him.

"Yes, yes we are." That voice. It sounded familiar. It had a cocky sense to it.

You moved your head so you could see the person who had just entered the room and found yourself once again staring into luminescent green eyes. Only this time you could put a face to them.

He was another turtle, he had emerald green skin, and also wore a brown belt but his also had two sai on the right hand side. He had a lightening shaped chip in is shell and wore a red clad mask. He, unlike the other one, had a rebel-like, rule breaking air to him.

"Where am I," you glared at him "Where have you taken me?"

"Calm down princess, we just saved your life. If we wanted to kill you, we wouldn't have patched you up." He said gesturing to the bandaged wound on your side.

You glanced at it then looked back up at him. "Fine." you said. Then without warning you let go of your "prisoner" as you stomped your way towards the red clad turtle.

"And don't call me princess." you hissed, jabbing your finger into his plastron.

He just smirked, which made you even angrier. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh, nothing, just the thought of _you_ taking me down." he said with a relaxed smirk. "Why I outta!" you growled as you tried to pounce on him, but to your dismay you where held back by the remaining turtles in the room.

You turned around to try to get out of their grip, and realized that the one you had held captive had brown eyes, a gap between his two front teeth and a bo staff on his back. He was also much taller than the other two. He wore a purple clad mask and had a shy, nerdy vibe.

He looked tense and you realized he was staring at your hand, which was balled into a fist, ready to punch.

"Sorry." you murmured as you lowered your fist. You turned back around and found that the red clad turtle had left the room.

You all stood there for about two minutes waiting for someone to talk. Until finally you got annoyed. "Ok. Are one of you going to talk, or am I going to have to pry the answers out of you?" You said raising an eyebrow at the purple clad turtle.

"Oh! Right! Um. So, hi, I'm Donatello, you can call me Donni," he said with a three fingered hand held out. You shook it. "Nice to meet you Donni." He smiled showing the gap in between his teeth.

"This," he continued, gesturing to the blue clad turtle. "is Leonardo, Leo for short. The hot heads' name is Raphael, but we call him Raph and-" Before he could finish, a younger looking turtle with an orange clad mask burst into the room.

"Pizza's here!" He yelled with glee. "Oh, she's awake! Hi, I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, or Dr. Prankenstein!"

You couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. He, like the others, wore a brown belt filled with smoke bombs, ninja stars and a mini turtle shell, but unlike the others, he had nunchuks secured to his right side. He also had freckles and the biggest blue eyes you had ever seen, which where surrounded by his orange clad mask. This particular turtle had a fun, almost childlike demeanour.

"So... your all named after famous Italian painters and sculptors?" You said in your best know-it-all voice.

"Yep, you got that right Dudette." came the response.

"Hm. Might I ask who named you?" you asked with an almost bored tone.

"That would be our father, Hamato Yoshi." said the purple clad-er Donni.

"Something in you clicked. "Hamato Yoshi? The Hamato Yoshi? The same Hamato Yoshi who battled against The Shredder?" you said wide-eyed.

Everyone stared at you for a second. "Yes..?" they said in complete unison.

"My Uncle told me about him before..." you stopped. "Before what?" asked Leo.

"What?" you questioned quizzically, trying your best to evade the question.

"You were saying how your Uncle told you about him before..?" He questioned.

"Before what?" you did your best confused face.

"Arg! Never mind." He said before turning towards his brothers and whispering "Should we introduce her to Sensei?"

You would have listened to the reply, but something outside the room had caught your eye. You silently snuck passed them and out the door into a huge area, which you assumed was the lounge, based on the tv, couches and video games. But what really caught your eye was the giant pink tail, moving into a room. You slowly followed, moving in your defensive stance.

 _Raphs' pov._

'She's feisty, I'll give her that.' After I left, I went straight to my room to feed Spike and do my usual workout routine. As I gave Spike his lettuce leaf, I heard someone enter my room. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to knock before you-" as I turned around, I found Master Splinter slowly walking towards me. "-Sensei! Sorry, I thought you where one of the guys."

"I accept your apology my son, now how was the patrol?"

"Oh, well. We met a girl.."

"What!? Did she see you?"

"Well, yes. She was fighting the Purple Dragons and she got hurt, so we brought her back with us.." I said nervously. I didn't know how sensei would react to us bringing _another_ human down here.

"Well, if she was hurt, it was the best thing to do. But I do not think it wise, as we do not know if she-" just then, my door flew open and in came tumbling the very person we were talking about.

 _Y/N pov._

You heard talking coming from inside the room, so you held onto the knob and eavesdropped. "-we met a girl." wait. Their talking about you? You leaned closer to try to hear what they were saying, but to your dismay, you lost your grip on the door knob and stumbled right into the room before landing face first on the floor.

The talking had ceased and all eyes where on you. Well shoot. You jumped up and did your best to look like you weren't listening in. You cleared your throat "So...what's up?" you said with your most innocent smile.

As you looked at the two people occupying the room, you realized that they weren't both turtles. One of them was a giant rat!

"Wow!" you said in awe and immediately ran towards him to study his features.

"So, you're a giant rat? That's pretty cool." you said, eyeing him up and down.

He looked at you for a second before speaking. "You must be the young girl my son was telling me about. It is very nice to meet you." he bowed. "No, please. The pleasure is all mine." you said returning the bow.

"May I ask what is your name?" you asked quickly, he seemed vaguely familiar.

"I am Hamato Yoshi, and you are?" you stared at him wide eyed. "Hamato Yoshi?" you said in a whisper. "Yes. You seem to know who I am, why is that?" You stared into his brown eyes and said "My name is Y/N Shen. My mother was Maki Shen."

His brown eyes widened in realization. "You are..." he began. "I'm Tong Shens' niece."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please click that tiny review button on the bottom of the chapter. I love reading any comments and feed back. Please and thank you!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, your all so sweet!**

 **FangirlFTW12: Thank you for the info, I will be sure to use it whenever needed. ^_^**

 **Destiny's Prophet: Thank you so much! You are so sweet! I smile every time I read your comment. I will be sure to use them in my future chapters (Chapter 4) thanks so much for commenting!**

 **I know it is a little late, but I decided to make up for it I'm going to post two chapters today! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt, nor any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

You stared at each other for what seemed like a life-time, before a tear fell from your eye and you ran towards him and engulfed him in a giant bear hug, when suddenly. "Ok. What's going on here? Did I miss something?"

You let go and faced the Red Clad turtle. You had forgotten he was still there. You took a deep breath and where about to speak, when the other three turtles ran into the room.

"Oh, well fine. Please come in. Why don't we all just have a party!" yelled Raph sarcastically. You laughed at his reaction, as that was exactly what you would have done. He narrowed his eyes at you, which would have looked menacing, if only he wasn't smiling lightly.

"Sorry Sensei, she snuck out of the room without us knowing." Leo said apologetically .

"It is alright, my son. I am overjoyed that I have met my niece." Splinter said happily.

"Niece!?" came the unanimous response.

You moved your gaze from Raphael and looked up at your uncle. As you had a thought. "How much do you know about what happened to our family?"

'Our family.' It felt so good to be able to say that again.

"What do you mean? What has happened?"

You looked up at him in astonishment. "You mean you don't know? I assumed you wouldn't know all of it, but you don't know about it at all?"

Splinter took in a small breath before asking the question that plagued all 5 minds. "What has happened?"

You looked into his brown eyes once again "The Shredder. After he burned down the house and stole Miwa-" you where cut off by Splinter. "Miwa? She is alive?"

"Well, yes, didn't you know? She's right here in the city. Shredder stole her and raised her as his own. He told her that you killed her mother." you replied confused.

Splinter took a step back and sat down on Raphs' bed. You looked at the four turtles, who where all staring wide eyed.

"I thought you knew. She goes by the name Karai now. I spied on The Shredder and found out you lived here in New York, so I got as much money as I could and flew here and enrolled in school."

Splinter seemed shocked, to a state that seemed he could no longer comprehend. You looked at him. "Maybe you should meditate for a while, to process everything a little better."

"Perhaps you are right." he replied dazed.

You turned to the turtles, who in turn seemed just as surprised. The first to speak was Leo.

"So that means Karai is...our sister?"

"Well yes, but not biologically," you said looking at there faces, "do you.. know her?"

"We've been fighting against her for years," said Raph, who suddenly started to smirk "and Leo has had a crush on her since the first time he saw her."

"That is not true!" yelled Leo, who was blushing uncontrollably. 'Don't lie to our cousin fearless." Raph taunted.

Leo turned an even darker shade of red "Whatever, let5s just take sensei to the dojo and meditate on it."

You studied Raphs body language, and he seemed to stiffen under your gaze, and he looked a little... flushed?

"Are you ok?" you asked concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just don't think you should stare at me like that, you might fall in love." you rolled your eyes at his cocky response.

"You wish." you said with a smirk.

You turned to Splinter and helped him into the dojo to start meditating, the turtles right behind you,

Once in the dojo, everyone sat down and began meditating.

You stood there awkwardly watching them for a few minutes, before you decided to go practice your Ninjutsu in the training room.

* * *

You had been practicing your katas for what seemed like a few minutes, before you felt a presence behind you. But it felt different to the turtles and Splinter, this one felt human.

You swiftly jumped high in the air and landed behind the intruder, which you found to be a boy with black hair, a brown shirt with a grey and black shirt over it, grey pants, black and grey sneakers and a black and white head band, he also had black gloves that cut off at the fingers and his two front teeth where nowhere to be found.

You grabbed him by the arm and pulled it behind his back, before pushing him face first into the wall. Your (h/c) hair framing your face.

"Who are you!?" you growled.

"I could ask you the same question," came the response from a person behind you. They sounded like a girl, "Why are you here? How did you find this place?"

You smirked and pushed the boy straight at her. You took her war fan, which she was using against you, as she fell to the floor, your previous prisoner on top of her.

'She may have the weapon, but she is defiantly not an experienced kunoichi.' you thought, as you pointed the war fan at her menacingly, as she pushed him off of her.

You noticed she had red hair, baby blue eyes, freckles covering her cheeks and wore a yellow t-shirt with a white number 5 on the front and a green 3/4 sleeved shirt under it, paired with denim shorts with black tights underneath and black boots with black and white stripped socks peeking out. She also had a brown leather band around her wrist and wore her hair tied up with a yellow Allis band.

She looked up at you with a glare. You smirked. "Now then, lets play 20 questions shall we?"

* * *

 **I really hope you liked the chapter, please click the tiny review button at the bottom before reading the next chapter. I love reading your thoughts on the chapter and how I could improve them. Please and thank you!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is Chapter 4 as promised! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt, nor the characters within.**

* * *

At that moment the turtles burst into the training room.

"Guys! No! She'll see you!" screamed the girl worriedly.

"Wait. You know about them?" you asked puzzled.

"Everybody calm down," said Donni, helping the girl up "This is April, April this is Y/N."

She huffed before saying a small "Hi." You giggled. You would have done the exact same thing. 'Lets see how they react to this.' you thought. "Sorry, I thought you where someone that wondered in by accident.

She looked up at you shocked at your sudden mood change. You internally smirked at her expression. "Can we start over?" you said smiling sweetly as you held out your hand.

She contemplated for a few seconds before taking your hand and returning the smile with a "Sure."

"Good. Any friend of my family is a friend of mine." you said bowing slightly as you looked at the shocked expressions of your "cousins", giving a small smirk when you saw Raphael's baffled expression, you gave him a small wink before turning back to April.

"Family?" April asked questioningly.

"Y/N is our sort of cousin." said Mikey between bites of pizza.

"Where did that pizza come from, I thought you finished it." you asked now being the baffled one.

"Oh, Casey and I brought it." said April, gesturing to the boy slowly waking up on the floor.

"Oh!" you exclaimed, walking towards his awakening form, holding out your hand as he lifted his head. "Here, let me help you up."

He took your hand wearily. "Sorry about pushing you against the wall and using you as a human bowling ball." you said giggling before suddenly turning serious. "But don't sneak up behind me again. If you do, I'm not responsible for any injuries that may occur." you said letting go of his hand.

He snuffed. "Ya, like you'd be able to get the jump on me again." You looked at him threw your (e/c) eyes and smirked. "We'll see."

You turned to look at the turtles before walking towards the door and stopping just before you where over the threshold "One thing you should know about me. I'm all about reactions."

You slowly walked out of the room, where lots of whispering soon ensued, and towards the dojo.

* * *

 _Nobody's pov._

"So, she's your cousin?" asked Casey, who was still staring wide eyed at the door.

"Yup. She's one scary Dudette." Mikey commented threw a mouthful of mushroom pizza.

"I think she's kinda hot." commented Casey without thinking. he looked everyone as his cheeks turned a light pink.

'Ya, you heard me."

For some unknown reason Raph started glaring at him.

"She seems nice, once you get past the 'I'll kill you' attitude." Said April with a friendly look on the face. "What do you think of her Donni?"

"She may be as scary as Raph." Donni replied in a whisper, so that only April heard. but to his dismay, he as tackled into a noogie.

"Nobody is as scary as me." Said Raph angrily.

"Raph's right," commented Leo with a barely held back grin "The only thing scarier would be Shredder with a wig and a dress on."

The boys all burst out into laughter, as April just smiled and shook her head.

"Boys."

* * *

 _Y/N pov._

You heard laughing from down the corridor as you walked into the dojo with a small smile on your face. A smile that was dissolved quickly as you found your uncle slowly getting up from his meditative trance.

You helped him to stand up before speaking "Are you ok, Oji-chan" You saw him smile as you used the Japanese word for Uncle.

"I am fine. I was just surprised that Miwa is still alive, and is so close, but I am most over-joyed." he looked at you with a smile, a smile that you returned for just a second, before casting your eyes down with a frown.

"What is wrong my niece?" you looked into his eyes sadly. "Well, I never finished the story." he looked at you worriedly, before ushering you to sit down.

You both sat down before you continued your story. " After Shredder burnt down your house and stole Miwa, my parents found out what had happened, and opposed his plans. Then, one night, when I was 5, I as asleep in my room, when I heard yelling. So, I snuck downstairs and my parents where having an argument with Shredder. They where saying something about the foot and how he was a disgrace when. when he...he." you stopped and looked down, tears falling from your eyes. Splinter held you close, as he did the boys when they needed comforting. After a minute or two, you pulled away and continued your heart breaking story.

"He killed my father, and I screamed out for him. My mother saw me and tried to run to me. But Shredder got hold of her. She screamed for me to get the papers in her bedroom draw and give them to Uncle Kaito, before he," you took a shaky breath, "before he slit her throat."

"That is a horrible thing for anyone to endure, let alone a 5 year old. I am sorry Y/N,"

You looked down sadly. "Yes, well, that was the reason I decided to learn Ninjutsu. I ran to get the papers, which I found to be my passport and visa, and while Shredder looked for me in my parents room, I snuck out the bathroom window and ran to find my Uncle Kaito. He booked us a flight to England, and 14 hours later we arrived. As soon as we got there, I asked Uncle Kaito to teach me Ninjutsu, and he agreed that it would be good for defence if Shredder came looking for me. So, he enrolled me in school and taught me Ninjutsu every night, he taught me mediation as a way to study. It was the best time I had ever had." you smiled at the thought.

"It sounds like you enjoyed England." Splinter replied with a happy smile.

"I did for a while, but two years ago, just before my 13th birthday, Shredder found out we had moved to England. So he flew over and Uncle Kaito had an 'accident' at work the next day." you used quotation marks around the word 'accident'. "After that I dropped out of school and did as many Jobs as I could manage so I could save up in case I had to move again. I watched Shredder every night and learnt the katas he taught Karai, and that's how I found out you where in New York." you said sounding a little happier, "One night a foot soldier told Shredder that they had hacked into your bank account and found out you had bought a ticket to New York. By then I had saved up about 20 000 pounds, so bought a plane ticket and bribed someone to let me fly without an adult, rented an apartment and enrolled in school. Now I'm an IT genius and a straight A student."

"I am sorry you had to go threw so much in such a short space of time," Splinter said sadly "but at least you are doing well in school, perhaps you could talk to Donatello about all the things you have learnt. Maybe you could teach one another a thing or two."

"That sounds like fun. I have to admit, it was kind of hard, but it got easier," you said happily "and I did find you, so I guess it was sort of worth it." you smiled up at him happily.

You where grateful for the family you had found. And you would not let Shredder take them away from you. Even if it got to the point of you having to risk your own life.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please click the tiny little review button at the bottom and tell what you thought, and if you have any suggestions I will be more than happy to read them. Please and thank you!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Dorian Havilliard: Oy vey.**

 **Destiny's Prophet: Thank you so much! You are so sweet!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor any of the awesome characters within.**

* * *

 _Y/N pov._

You walked into the training room with Splinter, only to find that everyone had left. You looked at each other in confusion. "Where did everyone go?" you questioned. "Perhaps they have gone to the kitchen." Splinter suggested. You shrugged as you both made your way to the kitchen.

* * *

 _Nobody's pov._

After a few minutes, everybody decided to go to the kitchen.

"She is hot though," commented Casey "Just sayin'."

"Ew! Dude! She's our cousin!" replied Mikey. "Adoptive cousin." added Raph under his breath.

Casey stared at him for a few seconds before finally voicing his question with a giant grin on his face. "Why would you insist that she's your 'adoptive' cousin unless..." he let everyone else finish the sentence.

Everybody stared at each other for a few seconds, before Mikey looked around mischievously. "Raph's got a crush! Raph's got a crush!" he chanted, running around the kitchen before being tackled to the ground by a now fuming Raph. Everybody laughed at the sight of Raph's face being as red as his mask until someone spoke.

"Ooo! Raph's got a crush?" you asked, doing all you could not to giggle. "Do tell." Everybody turned to Raph as he jumped up before hastily responding "I do not have a crush!"

Everybody burst into laughter, except Master Splinter, Y/N and of course Raphael.

You shrugged before walking over to the fridge, and with a hidden smile pulling out a bowl of lettuce.

You then walked past everyone without a word, leaving them all staring at the door.

They all looked at each other confused, before shrugging it off and getting back to their daily lives.

* * *

 _Y/N pov._

You walked towards the fridge before opening it and seeing a bowl of lettuce, you looked at it with a smile before picking it up and walking out without speaking a word, ignoring the confused stares of the people in the room.

You walked towards the rooms and, before entering the doorway, looked around to make sure nobody saw you.

You walked into the room that you knew to be home to Raphael and his pet turtle, Spike. You looked around for Spike before spotting him on Raphaels desk. You knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"Hi there, Spike." he looked at you almost quizzically. "You probably don't know me, I'm new. My name's Y/N." he looked at you in greeting.

"I just stumbled in a few hours ago and saw you, so I decided to come and say hi." you looked at him happily. He lifted his head in response.

"You're a really good listener." he seemed to smile.

"I brought a bowl of lettuce for you, I noted that you liked them." you motioned towards the bowl of lettuce. He looked at it.

You picked up a leaf and placed it in front of him, before he started eating it.

You smiled.

"Did you know that Raph has a crush?" you asked in a whisper. He blinked.

You giggled. "Of course you did, your his best friend after all." you paused. "I wonder who it is." you looked up in thought.

"There are probably a lot of people that I don't know about yet," you gasped "Maybe it's April!" you said excitedly, before looking at him. "No?" you paused in thought, "Is it a mutant?" he gave you an 'of course not' look. "Hm, I wonder who it is."

You looked down at Spike as he continued to eat his leaf.

"It must be nice to be a turtle." you said dreamily "but I guess it has its downsides, like not being able to talk. Even if you where mutated, you wouldn't be able to meet new people." You looked down as Spike took another bite of his lettuce leaf.

You smiled again. "You're adorable, you know that?" he looked up at you.

You heard Raphs voice drifting in from the kitchen. "I'm gonna go check on Spike."

You stood up, picked up the bowl and petted Spike goodbye before running to the TV room and plopping on the couch with a 'thud'.

You heard Raph walk out of the kitchen and towards his room. You let out a sigh of relief, if he saw you, who knows what would have happened. You let out a giggle at the thought.

"What are you giggling about?" you bolted up straight as you turned your head towards Raph.

"Um...well..." you stuttered, earning a smirk from the hot-head. You frowned. 'Wait. Why am I the one being questioned?' you thought as you made eye contact with him. "I think the better question is why where you listening?" you said with a smirk.

He immediately lost his smirk "Oh, well, I..." he stuttered before clearing his throat. "I wanted to introduce you to Spike." he said gesturing to his room.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm pretty engrossed in this programme." you said smiling. He glanced up at the TV screen. "Really? You're engrossed in a show about the history of moss?" he barely held back a laugh.

"Yes, I find the growth and gathering of moss to be very...interesting." you said, barely supressing a laugh yourself.

"Really?" he said in a surprised tone "Then how exactly does it form?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is formed when, um, moisture from the air is, um, combined with, um, plant growth?" you said, fiddling with your hair.

"Was that a question?" he smirked,

"Of course not!" you said with mock offence. "...Was I right?" you asked sheepishly.

You both burst out laughing.

After the laughing ceased, you got up and walked past him, before turning around and looking at him expectantly. "What?" he questioned.

"Didn't you want me to see Spike?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at you with realization and followed you into the room to fetch Spike.

You spotted Spike immediately, he was exactly where you left him on Raphs desk.

Raph walked towards him and beckoned you forward. As you walked towards them, Raph spoke. "This is Spike, Spike this is Y/N. She's part of our family."

You smiled at Spike. "Hello Spike." He started slowly walking towards you.

Raph looked at you oddly. "He only does that with people he likes, but, he only met you now..."

"Oy, I suppose the secret's spilled, now isn't it Spike?" you said petting is cute little head.

"Secret? What secret?" Raph looked absolutely confused.

"What do you think Spike? Should I tell him?" you asked, gesturing to Raph.

You took a lettuce leaf out of the bowl and set it down in front of him. "Nibble in your leaf for yes." Spike looked up at you, then at Raph.

"I'll take that as a no," you said with a mischievous smirk. "Sorry Raph. Spike doesn't want me to tell you." you said with a shrug.

"Wait, what? Spikes my best friend. Of course he wants you to tell me." he said angrily "He just didn't understand what you where asking."

You could see that he was desperate to find out, and just then, you had an idea. You looked up at him. "Ok. I'll tell you," you said slowly. His eyes lite up, just like a kid on Christmas. "If," you added "you tell me a secret." you smiled innocently.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "What secret?"

You grinned down at Spike. "Who do you have a crush on?"

His face turned Redder than his mask. "I know it's super forward, but it's killing me! You could even ask Spike." You said, your curiosity getting the better of you.

His face turned even redder than before. You looked up at him, than down at Spike, then back at him. "What's wrong? Is the great Raphael tongue tied?" you asked with a smirk.

"Me? Tongue-tied?" He laughed "I was just temporarily stunned."

"Hm, ok. So, who is it?" you asked enthusiastically " Is it April? oh! Or is it a mutant?" he was about to speak when you gasped "Is it someone that I haven't met yet? oh, I can't take the suspense, just tell me already!" you said happily.

"Well...it's not April...and she's not a mutant..." he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Then is it someone I haven't met yet?" you asked curiously.

"No actually..."

You looked at him confused "But then who is it?"

He took a deep breath. "It's you, Y/N."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, please click the little review button at the bottom of this chapter. I would really love to find out what you think. Please and thank you!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted in like 3 months. I just didn't have my laptop in December and then school started and its all been so hectic. I didn't like the idea of you having to beg him for forgiveness it just felt wrong. So I re-wrote it. I hope the longer chapter makes up at least a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own tmnt or any of the characters within.**

* * *

 _Y/N pov_

"M-me?" you stuttered.

He smiled awkwardly "Ya.."

"Me.." You said your voice trailing. You stared at the ceiling confused.

"Could you maybe say something beside 'me'?" he was starting to sound a little irritated.

You smirked before leaning towards him. He looked like a tomato as he watched you. Your noses where almost touching as you whispered "5 minutes ago." He looked at you confused. "W-what?"

You took a few steps back before turning to Spike. "We met 5 minutes ago. While you where in the kitchen." His confused look turned to one of understanding. "Oh."

You laughed. "Why do you look so disappointed? I thought you wanted to know our little secret."

He turned to you quickly "I'm not disappointed.. It just wasn't what I expected."

You furrowed your brow playfully "Well, what where you expecting?"

He swallowed "Well.. I just thought.." You took a few steps closer "Ah-ha?" you smirked as he swallowed again and started scratching the back of his head nervously.

"That you would maybe.." he continued rigidly. You had never seen him like this before. It was kind of cute.

"That I would maybe?" you asked walking closer.

He swallowed before glancing at you "Ya know.."

You where just a few inches from him now. "No, I don't believe I do."

He swallowed "That you'd.."

You smiled. 'Ok, enough easing him.' You looked at him earnestly. "I like you too, Raphael."

He looked at you surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. I do." you sighed. He was beaming.

"I didn't think you would. Ya know with me bein' a mutant and you bein'.. well, You." You had never really seen him this happy before.

"What are you talking about? Your impossible not to like. For crying out loud, Have you even met yourself?" you smiled.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." he boasted.

You sighed, "You can practically see your ego inflating." You crossed your arms. You both laughed.

"So. What now?" you asked.

"How would I know? This has never happened to me before.." He was still looking at you. It was starting to make you a little self-conscience. You scratched the back of you neck awkwardly "Well, for starters. You could stop staring at me like that. Its kind of getting hard for me to breath.." Just like that he snapped out of it.

"Sorry.." he said, turning pink.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell the guys just yet," You thought "I man it's still an early development."

"Right!" You he practically shouted "Maybe we should wait."

You stood awkwardly for a few seconds. Not sure what to do.

"Well, I should be off. I have to study for our pop quiz in Science and get some other homework done." You started petting Spike goodbye.

"Wait. How is it a pop quiz if you know about it?" H e asked confused.

"Oh please. Mrs Reyes gives up a pop quiz every Monday." You sighed. "So, I should go and as our principle says; 'Happy Hard Work' to me."

"Happy Hard Work?" He laughed.

"Yep, so we don't leave everything to luck anymore." You sighed "Anyway... Bye." you said before awkwardly starting toward the door.

"Um, Y/N! Wait!" he called.

You stopped midway to the door. "What's up?"

"Well, you could stay in the lair for a while. I'm sure Donnie won't mind helping you study.." he said hopefully.

You thought for a moment "I guess that would be ok.. but I should probably check with Donnie first."

"And maybe after your finished we could maybe.. hang out." He was scratching the back of his neck again.

You smiled. "That sounds like fun."

He beamed "Great! Its a date!" You looked at him funny. "Well, not a date like that, maybe just a...a.."

"Is the great Raphael at a loss for words!?" you giggled.

"Of course not! " He said defensively babbling. "I was just saying that if you don't want it to be a date like that then-"

You cut him off " I'd love to." you smiled.

"Awesome." He said letting out a breath.

Finally left to go to Donnies' lab.

"Hey Don." You chimed as you walked in.

He glanced up from his computer saying a soft "Hi."

"Soo. Are you busy with anything important right now?" You asked, plopping down on the counter across from him. "No, right now im just trying to figure out how I could get the Shell-razor to pick up more speed."

"Have you tried Rocket fuelled jets? It could amp up the speed and sure as an epic escape if need be. You could even get Raph or Casey to help you out with the quantum mechanics." You suggested.

He looked up at you surprised "I never thought of that! I was going to modify the tank to use rocket fuel. It would have taken me at least a week to find the right parts!" He got up happily and stated walking around the lab from table to table.

"Happy to have helped." You watched Donnie walk around the lab for a few more seconds. "Um, Donnie could I ask you a favour?" He looked up from the papers he was now holding. "If it isn't too much trouble that is." You added quickly.

"Ya sure. What is it?" he walked back to you.

"Well, I was wondering if you could maybe help me study for my Science test. But if your busy i can just study in the kitchen." You said slowly

"Study for Science?" he asked "I'd love to! What are you doing in class right now?"

"Well we're going over the elements of the periodic table and we're revising sterkiometry, Biomes and the cycles of oxygen and nitrogen."

"Oh! Those are my favourite parts! Especially the periodic table, I use it all the time." He smiled.

Just then a thought came to mind you smiled. "Potassium."

He looked at you funny before realizing what you where doing. "Do you really want to start this? i mean i don't mean to brag but i am basically te king of periodic jokes.'

You gave him a look that said 'Challenge accepted.' before responding "Did you hear that Oxygen and Potassium went on a date? It went OK."

He smirked "Ever heard of Nobelium?"

You lifted you head up high and replied "NO." before you both dissolved into laughter.

 _*2 Hours of Lame Science Jokes Later*_

You had laughed so hard you sides where splitting. After you finished studying, Donnie had offered to help you with your other homework. It was already 10:30pm when Raph came into the room wondering what all the laughing was about.

"We where just doing some lame Science jokes." You replied, still trying to catch your breath as you walked out of the lab after thanking Donnie for helping you with your school work.

You spent the rest of the night watching movies with Raph and feeding spike until it finally time for you to go home and get some sleep before school tomorrow.

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

You yawned as you switched off your annoying alarm and got ready for school. You missed the weekend already. For the next 5 days you could only see the turtles after you got back from school until 11pm. It felt good to have finally found your uncle. Even if he had turned into a mutated Rat, family was still family. You smiled 'Family' oh how you missed being able to be a part of one again.

You sat down in Science class. And even though everyone was chattering around you, you couldn't help but think of Raphael. You got butterflies just thinking about him. You still couldn't believe you where dating.

"Hey there Y/N! Why so happy today? Did something happen over the weekend?" You snapped back to reality, just to see your cheerful friend Ali.

"Why would you say that?" you said going slightly pink.

"Well you didn't immediately object, so you must be hiding something. Does this have anything to do with why your not answering my texts?" she pried.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I was really busy doing," you thought for a moment "Homework."

She raised an eyebrow "Homework. That's the best you could come up with? Really?"

You laughed shyly turning pinker. "Why are you turning pink?" She paused for a second before gasping "Its a boy isn't it!? Come on! Spill it! I want to know every detail! what's his name? How tall is he? What colour are his eyes? How old is he? Does he come to our school? Where's he from? Come on! Give ,e something!" she gasped for breath as she hadn't taken a breath throughout her interrogation.

"It's not a guy." You said smiling at her excitement "I was visiting my uncle and found out i have 4 adopted cousins."

"Oh! How cute! How old are they? How many girls, how many boys? I bet their the cutest things in the universe!" She beamed.

"Um, ok calm down. Their about our age and all boys." You laughed.

"Ooo! Are they cute? Tell me their cute. Wait. Their your cousins, and you don't even like any boys that aren't related to you. You probably don't even notice." she said mostly to herself than you.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." You whispered to yourself. "Actually we're not related by blood. Just by adoption." You said a little louder.

"Anyway." She continued "Are you ready for our dance assignment next lesson?" She grinned "Did you learn all the moves?"

You rolled your eyes "Honestly Ali. Have you ever known me to not learn all the moves?"

"True. You know-" She was going to say more, but just then the teacher walked in. "Chow Bella!" she yelled before taking her seat o the opposite end of the room.

School was boring. As usual, you being the diversely intelligent person you are you both got full marks for your dance, another 'A' in in gym. (Really? Climb a rope? You could that with your eyes closed.) In math Mr Calvin revised Trigonometry and how to distinguish between a sin, cos and tan graph. In Science Mrs Reyes gave you *Gasp!* a pop quiz! (Which you got an 'A+' for thanks to Donnie.) After school you practiced your Ninjutsu in the gym as usual and as you left it started raining. (You'd think you'd learn to bring an umbrella by now.)

On your way to the lair you glanced at your watch and realized you could still catch them before training! In addition to the 3 hours you spent in the gym. You made your way down the manhole, making sure to close it behind you, and quickly made your way to the lair.

* * *

 _Leos' pov_

Sensei had just called us in for training when Raphael walked past me with a smile on his face. And i don't mean his signature smirk. He has been in a good mood the whole day and its starting to worry me. He hasn't even snapped once!

* * *

 _Y/N pov_

When you got to the lair, you heard Master Splinter talking in the dojo, so you decided to head in. You opened the door slightly and picked your head in. Everyone was staring at you.

"Y/N." said Splinter happily.

"Um, Hi!" You said happily "Sorry for popping in unannounced, i just thought i'd say hi on my way home."

"It is no problem my child. Would you like to join us in training?" he questioned.

"Um, sure." You said walking in "I guess I'm already dressed."

You sat down in between Micky and Donni. "Wow! Duddet! Why are you so wet?" exclaimed Micky, seeing your drenched clothes.

Everyone turned to look at you. "Well... It's sort of raining outside and I forgot my umbrella at home so.." You scratched the back of your neck awkwardly.

"You should not stay in wet clothes my child. You could get a cold." Master Splinter said the worry evident in his voice..

"It's ok. Really. It'll dry in no time." You reassured them.

"Even so, I would rather you change just in case." Splinter insisted.

"I'm ok. Really it's no big deal, Oji. And anyway I have nothing to change into." You said pointedly.

"Hm, I suppose you are right.." Splinter thought.

"Um, actually I think I know where to find some clothes that may fit her." Came a soft response from your left. You all turned to the voice and found that it was Raph. He was sitting next to Leo at the end of the line.

"Very well. Raphael, you will show Jordan the clothes and then return to Training." Master Splinter decided. You where about to object, but Raph had already gotten up and started towards the door. You jumped up and hurried after him. Leaving the others to begin training.

As you followed him through the corridors to wherever it was that you where going you decided to try to catch him off guard for once. You jumped up and landed on the back of his shell. He tumbled over due to the unexpected force.

"What are ya doing?" he laughed.

"Oh. You know just walking down the corridor to destination I know nothing about." You said sitting sideways on his stomach "Typical Monday." you looked at him and smirked playfully.

"Hey, how many times do you have to walk down corridors not knowing where your going for it to become typical?" He raised an eyebrow.

"About 3." You replied getting up.

"You've wondered down 3 that you didn't know?" He asked taking your outstretching hand.

"I blame my Boyfriend." You said helping him up.

"Wow. Your Boyfriend must be a very astonishing and handsome guy." He gloated.

"And modest too." you said sarcastically. "Although he can be a bit fiery at times. Especially when it comes to his brothers."

"I am not!" he said shocked.

"Relax. That's what I like about him." You said leaning up and pecking his cheek.

He stood stunned for a few seconds so you walked ahead. "So, this way?" You asked pointing to the only remaining room in the corridor.

"Y-ya! That one." He said finally snapping out of it. He raced in behind you.

You walked into a plain room with nothing but a double bed and a cupboard. Raph moved towards the cupboard and picked up a small pile of clothes before handing them to you. "I'll wait outside." He said walking out the door.

You pit the clothes on the bed and started taking off your wet clothes. Once you had replaced the clothes you looked at yourself in the mirror in the cupboard. "Are these Aprils Clothes?"

"Ya. I'm sure she wont mind. I mean you two are friends right?" He asked

"Yes, but we have completely different taste in clothes." You said walking towards the closed door.

"Well it was either that or you risk getting a cold. So.." He was cut off by you walking out of the room.

"Is it as bad as it feels?" You asked. "And be honest."

"...No." he replied.

"You hesitated." you narrowed your eyes.

"N-no I didn't." He said looking away. "It just doesn't look like you."

You sighed "Well, It's only for the next 2 or so hours then i'll be back in my beloved clothed again." You said dreamily.

You both walked back to the dojo and as soon as you walked in everyone looked at you. "Not a word." You said angrier than you intended. You where just happy that April was the same size as you or this would be very awkward.

You had already missed the spar between Micky and Donni but next up was Raph and Leo then You and Donni.

You watched them closely. Watching Raph as he dodged and landed light blows before glancing at you. Your eyes met and your breath hitched as you gave him an encouraging smile.

Just then Leo spin kicked Raph in the chest sending him flying into the opposite wall. You gasped at the hard 'Thump' that had come from his body colliding with the concrete. You got up as you saw Raph get up and stomp towards Leo. Fury evident in his eyes as he clenched his fists ready to punch.

You glanced at Leo who was smiling triumphantly at you. Raph was 3 steps away before you sprung towards him and placed both hands on his shoulders telling him to look at you. Cold emerald met Calm E/C. You looked into his eyes and told him firmly "Calm down. Breath with me." you instructed him as you breathed "In." pause "and out." pause. You continued this until he seemed calm again. You smiled before letting go of his shoulders.

"Raphael," Raph looked hesitantly away from you and to Masters Splinter. "You seem distracted today. You are usually not so easily defeated. Even so. You must learn to control your temper."

"Hai Sensei." Raph replied with a respectful bow of his head.

"As for you Y/N. You are very good at calming down even the most unharmonious of storms." Splinter said turning to you.

"Ya. I've never seen Raph calm down that fast before." Added Donni.

"Thank you Sensei. I was a First Aider at my old school in England. Level 3 actually. So they taught us how to deal with anxiety attacks and hyperventilation so I just adjusted it for the situation." You shrugged.

"Wait. You where a First Aider?" Micky asked confused.

"Yes. One of my friends was the Vice Captain." You added.

"It'll really help to have someone who knows First Aid around here." Donni commented "I mean. I know Biology and what I've read online, but it's good to have someone who specializes in it."

"Anyway.." you said desperate to change the subject "Lets go Donni."

"Actually I am pairing you up with Leonardo instead. To get a better idea of your skill level." Sensei interrupted.

"Ok." You shrugged.

You took your place on the sparing mat and waited. "Hajime!" Splinter called out.

You circled Leo, mimicking his position not taking your eyes off of him. He smiled at you. Catching you off guard. He sprang into action like a snake in the night and tried to trip you with a leg sweep, but you jumped and regained your focus. He attacked again, this time with a punch. You deflected with ease before spin kicking him in the leg causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees before you pinned him to the ground from behind.

"Hajime!"

You let go and helped him up. "Well done Y/N your skills are advanced. You are a true Kunoichi." Splinter complimented.

You smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sensei. But I can't take all the credit. I did have an amazing Sensei. And now I hope to become better with you as my Sensei." You said sitting back down between Micky. You focused your attention back on Raph as he stood smirking at you before taking his position on the mat opposite Donni.

Raph beat Donni by Knocking him on his back and pinning him. When training was over Raph looked at you before turning to leave the Dojo. You where about to follow him, but you where engulfed in a sea of questions ranging from First Aid to Training after School.

After you 'escaped' you made your way towards the training room. As you closed the door you heard grunts coming from behind you. You turned around to find Raph by the punching bags with his back to you.

You smiled as you walked towards him. "So this is where you went." you said standing right behind him.

He jumped a little before turning around and seeing you. "Ya. I spend most of the day training and the rest of the time I spend eating pizza." He laughed.

"Well then I guess the only time left for me is to train." You said mock sadly.

"I can make time for you." He said walking towards you.

"No no. There's no time for that when there is training to be done." You said firmly. You looked at him and watched his face go serious.

You walked towards the mat and he followed. "Why don't we continue with hand to hand." He nodded an 'Okay' before taking up stance.

"Ready?" you asked. He smirked.

You circled him waiting for him to make the first move. He lunged at you trying to trip you in a similar maneuver to the one Leo had used. You dodged by jumping behind him. You swept your leg under him trying to trip him but he jumped and landed a few feet away. You smirked at each other. He lunged at you again and you grinned at him slyly. He looked at you confused. Momentarily letting his guard down. You then sprung into action and pinned him to the ground holding his wrists on either side of his head.

"I win." you smirked.

He smiled at you impressed. "I guess you did. Now what?"

You pause for a moment "This." You said looking down at his confused face as you leaned down. He caught on and closed his eyes as your lips brushed...

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Please click the little review button at the bottom of the chapter I love reading what you think. Please and Thank you!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! If you didn't see chapter 6, I suggest you go back to read it because I kinda Re-wrote it. A lot. I posted it yesterday. So ya.. Enjoy!**

* * *

You heard the door slowly open.

You sprinted to the other side of the room and started punching the punching bags. You paused and looked at the door to find April.

"Hey guys! I've been looking for you everywhere." She walked towards you. "Are those my spare clothes?"

"Oh! Yes, well everyone thought that it would be best if I changed out of my training clothes considering They where dripping wet from the rain and Raph gave me these to put on." You explained "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. It's just.." She took a step back to look at you "It's not really very you."

"That's what I said!" Raph commented getting up from the floor.

"Raph. Why where you lying on the floor?" April giggled.

"Well we where sort a sparing and.."

"And he was so stunned at the end that it took him a few seconds to register that I had beat him." You finished for him smirking.

"Hey! You did not beat me!" He said walking towards the two of you.

"Oh really? Care for a re-match?" You asked with a raised brow.

"Anytime. I can beat you with my eyes closed." He gloated.

"Challenge accepted." You smirked before you where distracted by soft giggling. You both turned you heads to look at April. "What's so funny?" You asked slightly amused.

"It's just that you two are so cute." She said slightly laughing.

"Wait. what?" You questioned.

"We are anything but cute." Raph added.

"Ya. We're..." You took a moment to think before looking at Raph "What are we?" You asked a little confused.

He held his hands up defensively "Don't look at me. Your the wordy one." You gave him your 'Really? That's the best you could come up with?' look and he just shrugged.

April shook her head "Fine. Come on you non-cute people. Splinter wants to talk to us all in the living room." She looked at the two of you and found you where having a nudging match. She rolled her eyes and just then Raoh nudged you so hard you fell. You all burst out laughing.

"We'll be there in a minute." You managed to say between laughs.

"Ok. But hurry." She said finally sobering up before walking out the door.

You took Raphs' outstretched hand before rubbing your back. "Did you have to push me so hard? That really hurt." You giggling.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd fall for me." He smirked.

"Ha ha ha." You said playfully punching his arm. "Let's go. If Splinter called everyone it must be important right?"

He shrugged "Sometimes. Other times its just to tell us the rules again."

"What rules?" You questioned as you made your way to the living room.

"Just stuff like don't get seen by humans or be back by 12. Stuff like that." He waved it off.

*1 Hour Later*

Master Splinter told the guys that you would be joining them in training from now on. If it was ok with you. You obviously agreed, so it was settled that you'd meet them every day at 6 o'clock.

You had just gotten back to your apartment and started closing the door when you heard metal hitting metal. You walked to your window to find out what was going on and found the turtles fighting off some Kraang Droids.

You ran to your cupboard where you stored all your Ninja weapons. 'If the police where to see this, what would happen?' You giggled at the thought. You grabbed your Bow and a few arrows, Shuriken and your Jitte which resembled Sais but had 1 prong instead of two that was used to break swords.

You quickly changed into some black clothes for camouflage before jumping out the window to help.

When you got there the turtles were surrounded by at least 200 Kraang Droids. 'How does nobody even notice this?!'

You smirked. "I can't leave you guys alone for 1 minute can I?" You yelled. "Well. I guess i'll just have to swoop in and save the day." You sighed before attacking the Droids with a smile.

You spin kicked one of their heads and stabbed a few of the circuits in their heads using your Jitte. Eventually you made it through to the guys.

"There are too many to fight off." You whispered "When I give you the signal, follow me." They nodded. You jumped back into the crowed of Droids and started fighting until you had planned your escape route.

"Now!" you yelled throwing down a smoke bomb. They followed you up the railing and through your still open bedroom window. You stood there catching your breath.

"The ones known as the turtles have escaped. Kraang must contact Kraang Sub-Prime to inform Kraang that it appears that the ones known as the turtles have gained another ally." You peeked out the window just in time to see them walking through a purple portal.

Once the portal closed you breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards the guys. They where inspecting the room.

"Who's house is this?" asked Micky walking over to the draws.

You ran over to the draw just in time to stop his curious hands from scrimmaging through your underwear draw. "Mine!" you yelled slightly " and please don't go through my draws!" You looked him square in the eyes before sighing and walking top your cupboard to put the weapons back in their rightful places.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the guys in unison as you opened the double doors "How many weapons do you have!?"

"Huh?" you said distractedly mounting the Jitte back on the wall next to the bow. "Oh. I think about..." you thought for a second "30? Give or take." you closed the cupboard.

"How did you get them all here from England? It had to be hard to get them through customs." Donnie commented.

"Oh well I just smuggled them over a cargo ship." you said like it was the most normal thing to do. They all looked at you weirdly.

"It isn't that hard," You added "If you know how to bypass the ships' main computer, have a guy on the inside put it into a shipping container and add the containers serial number to the ships' pickup schedule. Then all you have to do is go down to the docks at night, find the shipping container, collect the weapons and remove the serial number from the system and Ta Da weapons."

They looked at you like you where insane. "You can hack into ships?" Donni asked weakly.

"Of course." you said like it was obvious "You just need to start small and work your way up. It's a long process but it's a necessary skill you need to know when you live on your own from the age of 12. I can even hack into satellites and pull up a few of NASAs' blueprints."

They looked at you stupefied. "What?" you asked in confusion. They just stared at you.

"Um. Ok. You can stop staring at me now." you started getting a little agitated. Eventually you couldn't take it anymore so you opened the door and walked to the kitchen beckoning them to follow.

You picked up the phone and dialled Antonio's Pizza-Rama. "Hi, can I order 6 pizzas to deliver. 1 peperoni and olives, 1 ham and cheese, 1 " you swallowed "Jelly bean and sausage,1 Tuna fish, peanut butter and grape jelly, 1 Butterscotch, onions and anchovies and 1 F/P/T." You finished your order and turned back to the guys who were finally comprehensible.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Please click the teensy tiny review button at the bottom of the chapter. You comments really help me improve the story. Please and Thank You!

Stay Awesome! ~ Star


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little less than a year, grade 11 proved more time consuming than anticipated... but anyway here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, I have one question." You said looking at each of them individually before yelling "What in the futuristic robots is going on!?" They all stopped mid-bite as they set the pizza down and exchanged a look before Leo finally spoke up.

"Ok. Don't be mad, but we promised Master Splinter that we wouldn't get you involved." He said, holding his hands up protectively.

You scoffed "Too late for that."

Leo took a deep breath before explaining everything about the Kraang and the world domination, only stopping when Donni added extra information.

You sat down on the couch shocked "So, not only are we being hunted down by Shredder, but now we also need to stop an alien invasion!?" you questioned, freaking out a little.

"Ya, pretty much." Raph answered your rhetorical question.

You looked at them all, trying to calm down the millions of questions encompassing your mind.

"Are you ok?" Donni asked, kneeling in front of you.

You mentally slapped yourself before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "Ya. It's just a lot to take in." you said slowly calming down.

"Anyway, we should probably head back and give you some time to let it all sink in." Leo reasoned. "You do have school tomorrow anyway."

You took another deep breath before standing up. "You let me worry about school, I'll take the day off tomorrow. Do you think Splinter would mind if I stayed with you guys for tonight?"

They all looked at each other. "Ya, that should be okay." Raph smirked mischievously. You blushed before quickly grabbing your bag of weapons and stuffing some clothes into it. "Okay. I am ready to go." you said, giving a thumbs up.

They all looked at you weirdly. "What?" You asked "I'm on the run. Of course I'm prepared to leave at a moments notice." With that, you sashayed to the window and jumped down the fire escape.

"Wow." All four turtles exclaimed as they followed after you, "she knows how to code!" Donnie fan-boyed.

"And she can take out 50 foot bots in thirty seconds." Raph said softly, watching you climb down the manhole.

'She's perfect..' Leo thought with a blush

"And she plays video games!" Micky exclaimed enthusiastically

'Oh no! I think I have a crush!'

* * *

 _ **!SUPER IMPORTANT!**_

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter, sorry it was so short! So, I have thought about this for a looong time and I think it would be easier for me to move this story to another platform. It'll just be more practical for me to be able to read and write on my phone and have 24/7 access to the story so I can update more, instead of having to write it out then type it out and email it to myself so I can post it from my computer. So I think I'm going to move this story to my Wattpad account. but if you'd like I can still update on ? it just wont be as frequent as it would be on Wattpad. So, please comment your thoughts, or you could even PM me if you want to talk to me about anything. It would really help to have some feedback on this... Please and Thank You!**

 **PS: Sorry for the long Authors Note!**

 **Stay Awesome! ~ Star**


End file.
